The Legend of Spyro: What If
by Snafu-no-Duragon
Summary: After the attack at the Dragon Temple, only 5 eggs survived. 2 purple dragon eggs drifted down through the Silver River, with the both found by a dragonfly couple. Meanwhile, the other 3 dragon eggs, got stolen by the attackers for the dark master's use... An AU where Spyro and Malefor are brothers, and Cynder and Ember are sisters. (I do not own any of the characters here.)
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

"_That day…"_

"_That one day when I got separated from the 3 of them…"_

"…"

A purple dragon rushes throughout the swamp, chasing a yellow dragonfly in front of him. Behind the 2 is another purple dragon with almost the same look as the one in front of him, having 3 horns instead of 2, desperately trying to keep up with them.

"_What was his name again…?"_

"…"

"_Spyro, right, Spyro… It's his name…"_

Near the route they're at, a female faun with a messy brown hair smiles warmly at the sight of the 3 boys.

"_Oh, and I almost forgot about them…"_

"_Sparx and Elora…"_

"_We're just 4 friends, living in the same swamp, with Elora being the only kid who is not a dragonfly, unlike the 3 of us…"_

"_However, we still get to live peacefully..."_

_"Until that day..."_

* * *

"_I've been here for too long…"_

"_WE'VE been here for too long…"_

A pink dragoness is seen panting, exhausted. Her neck chained to a pole. Next to her is a black dragoness, also chained. A group of apes surrounds them, some are holding a whip, while some are holding a dagger.

"_I can't stand this…"_

"_I can't live like this…"_

"…"

"_Cynder…"_

"_She's the only dragon that cares about me…"_

"_The apes here are violent, and I just don't want any of them to kill my sister…"_

"…"

"_I can still feel the dark master's presence in this chamber, I don't like it…"_

Then, an adult purple dragon walks to them, the apes giving space for him to walk. He has pitch black eyes, with glowing white pupils, four wings, red spikes and horns, and a design on his tail spike resembling a scepter.

"_We just want to live peacefully…"_

"_In a world without him…"_

"_Without the Sorcerer…"_

* * *

"_This is weird… Somehow I felt like I've been in this world before…"_

"_I don't know why, but I feel like that I don't belong here…"_

"_My name is Malefor."_

"_My name is Ember."_

"_**And this is the beginning, of our new journey."**_

* * *

**(Music: Savior of Song (Opening Version)**

* * *

**I look across a raging war**

**And feel a steady beating of my heart**

**Arashi no mae no shizukesa ni **

**Yaiba wo furioroshite ikunda**

**Kurikaeshi "A memory fading" ima mo **

**Jidai wo koete "I tell a story" hibiku**

**Sensenfukoku no uta zankoku ni somare **

**Kono chikai wo **

**We'll fight until the bitter end**

**Togireta iki no ne wo**

**Kegareta sekai wo tsunagi tomete **

**Bokura no haguruma wo **

**It's time to Stop & Rewind **

**Stop & Rewind**

**Ushinatta kibou wo **

**Kowareta jikan no piisu wa atsumete **

**Torimodosu tame ni **

**You need to Fall & Unwind**

**Fall & Unwind**

**Hashiridasu kodou sae mo **

**Kagiranai itsukushi wo **

**Michibikidasu "Arpeggio" **

**Savior of Song **

**A Savior of Song**

* * *

**Coming soon**

**Credits to SilverSam02 for the cover art**


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery of a New Power

"I see you, my little glowing friend." Spyro said to the dragonfly, who is flying behind the tree in front of him.

"Seeing and catching are 2 different things, big boy." Sparx replies, still using his mischievous looking smile.

Then, another purple dragon runs to them. "Guys..." *Pant* *Pant* "I told you to wait up..." *Pant* *Pant*

"Well, look who came." The dragonfly flies to the dragon. "You should've ran faster."

"Easy for you to say." He starts frowning. "I'm the youngest here, unlike you 2."

"At least you finally catched up." Spyro smiles warmly at him as he tries to help him stand back up. "You okay, Malefor?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, big bro." He smiles back at him, but then they forgot one thing.

"Back to the chase..." Sparx flies away from them. "You won't catch me this time!"

"Yeah, you better run." The purple dragon chuckles as he watch the dragonfly flying away. "Hey, ready for another one?"

"Another one...?" Malefor lets out a sigh, still exhausted after that last chase. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while... You guys go first."

"Suit yourself. Just, don't do anything that could harm you, okay?" He nods, telling him that he will. Spyro then leaves him to chase the dragonfly.

Malefor starts laying down, trying to rest his tiredness away. He looks up to the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly move away. He always love to imagine where those clouds will end up. Will they disappear? Will they come back in the other day just to greet him again? Who knows? That's what makes it so fun. The dragon sometimes dreams of himself chasing the clouds wherever they go, and what adventure awaits them. But surely, he can't do that if he can't even catch up with his elder brothers.

"..." The dragon starts closing his eyes, attempting to take a small nap. "...!" Suddenly, he jumps, surprised to what he have seen while closing his eyes. "No... Not those images again..." Although how much he loves the clouds, whenever he closes his eyes while facing them, somehow his mind begins to project such disturbing images. A town with corpse surrounded by a group of apes for example. _"Why do I feel like I've been in this world before...? It's just like my life now is a reincarnation of my old life..." _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Malefor." Suddenly, a female voice is heard from behind him. "You're not gonna follow your brothers this time?" He turns around to see a female faun, probably with the same age as his brothers.

"Big sis Elora, it's nice to see you here." He smiles at her. "Actually, I'm about to start chasing them again just now."

"Oh, and before you go..." Elora gives him a small handbag made out of leaves, vines, and roots. "My mom made you your favorite roasted swamp fish."

Malefor takes the bag, slowly opening it, revealing his favorite food of all time, just an inch away from him. "Gee, thanks big sis. Tell auntie that I love her." He closes it again and wears it on.

"Sure." She chuckles as the dragon walks away. "Don't get yourself in trouble!"

* * *

"Let me outta here and fight me like a... Thing...? Whatever you are, you pathetic wretch!" Sparx shouts at him.

"I've had about enough of you!" The ape jumps down from the cliff, pushing the cage to the ground. He raises his fist, preparing to crush the dragonfly.

"Sparx, look out!" Filled with anger, Spyro breathes out fire from his jaws, burning the apes' feet.

"Whoa... Was that fire, dude?!"

"Take care of 'em!" The leader tries to put off the fire on his feet. "I gotta report to Ember!" He jumps back up to the cliff, leaving the other apes to fight the dragon.

"Big bro...?" Malefor arrives at the scene, surprised to see his brother fighting with 2 apes. "S... Stay away from him!" He rushes to back him up, opening his jaws. Suddenly, a gray beam shoots out from it and transforms to small sharp rocks in the air, hitting the apes.

"What the hell did you 2 just ate?!" Sparx shook his head. "I guess it's not the perfect time to ask that... Beat 'em up!"

Spyro starts breathing out another fire, burning them again. The 2 apes screams hysterically, noticing that their flesh are burned too. With their face still burning, they walk around in a circle, not knowing where to attack. "My turn!" Malefor shoots out more rocks from his mouth, some of them successfully fills the apes' wounds. Feeling that continuing the fight would be useless, the apes desperately tries to jump back up to the cliff, running away from them.

"Get me outta here, you 2! I think my wings are singed." The dragonfly said to them, making them remember his condition.

Spyro headbutts the cage, freeing him. "You 'kay?"

"You almost torched me, dude!" He crosses his arms as he turn around to face the other dragon. "And you, those rocks could've just stabbed me to death!"

...

"Wait..."

* * *

"It's true dad. I swear." The purple dragon tries to convince his father that what happened was real. "I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh! Flame city."

"The same happened with me!" The other one said to him. "Except that it was a rock rain!"

"It's not that, Malefor. I believe the 3 of you." He crosses his arms. "It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come."

"What day?"

"The day when we would have to tell you the truth..."

That was the night when Spyro and Malefor are told that they're not dragonflies after all. But in fact an exike from an unknown distand land. It wasn't long after that night that the both of them decided to venture forth and find their home. Filled with frustration, Sparx flies back to his own home, feeling abandoned by his brothers. So, hard as it was, they left the only family they'd ever known, and journeyed on. Before they left, however, their parents gave them a necklace made out of pearls that can only be found in the swamp as a memento.

"Hey, big bro...?"

"What is it, Malefor?"

"Do you think that... We will find our true family waiting for us, somewhere?"

"I... I hope we will..."

Then, they hear loud footsteps and buzzing from behind them. "Guys! Wait for us!" It is revealed to be Elora and Sparx, who decided to come along with them. "We're going with you!'

"Finally convinced mom and dad to let me go with you 2." Sparx scratches the back of his head.

* * *

"You know what? I think I like this if you guys are around." Malefor said to them, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I feel the same." Elora smiles back at him. "By the way, how's the swamp fish?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that!" He takes off his bag and opens it. "You guys wanna join?"

"Sure." Spyro walks to him with Sparx flying next to him.

"I'll pass. I'm a herbivore anyways." The faun sits on a rock, watching them as they eat.

...

"Man, that was the best meal I've ever had!" The dragonfly pats his stomach, feeling satisfied.

Suddenly, he realizes that there is a hand behind him. It quickly holds him and jumps away from the party.

"Sparx...?" The 3 of them looks around, trying to find him. Then, a dagger is pointed at Elora's neck from behind, surprising all of them.

"Elora!"

"Don't." The person's voice is heard, revealing it to be a female. "Move an inch, and I'll slit her throat wide open."

They all stop moving, having fears for the worst. They still don't know who is this girl that's ambushing them. All that they know is that she has a green skin, and she's wearing cape that covers most part of her head, making it hard to know what species she is. She slowly steals the necklace from them, calling it a "rare goody", before running away.

"Who the hell is she?!" Sparx said as he got loose from the girl's hold. "And why did she stole the necklace?!"

"I don't know, but we gotta get it back!" Spyro runs to the route that the girl went, with the others following him.

* * *

"Hey, this is mine! You have no permission yo have it!" The girl said to an ape in front of her, now with her cape opened. Her species is revealed to be an elf. She has shining blue eyes and a blue hair, with an annoyed look on her face, probably because of the apes.

"I could tell that you stole it, correct?"

"Yeah, but it's mine now!"

...

"Hey! Stay away from her, you nasty dorks!" Elora shouts at the apes, making all of them, including the elf, to look at her. Next to her are the dragons and the dragonfly, looking prepared for a fight.

Spyro runs to her. "You should back up. These guys are dangerous."

"N - no way! I can fight too!" She said to him. "Besides... Why would you want to help someone that robbed you...?"

"It doesn't even matter anymore!" The dragon shouts at her. "Go back, now!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" She walks back to hide.

"Great. Now I can go all out."


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Break

In a dark room, located far away from the group's location right now, 2 tall dragonesses are seen talking to each other. The first one is a black dragoness, with a magenta colored underbelly, and a slim body. The second one is a pink dragoness, with a cream colored underbelly, and a purple hair, covering half of her face.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opens, revealing a small red dragon that looks similar to Spyro, or maybe they're on the same age too. He walks forward, smiling sinisterly, just as if he's expecting something good to happen. "I believe you called me, my ladies?"

"We did, Flame." The black one said to him. "And you know what that means."

"Of course! A new mission, right, lady Cynder?" He still maintains his sinister smile. "Give any missions to me, and I'll do it in no time!"

"Don't get too cocky!" The pink one shouts at him, but still, he doesn't look very surprised.

"Oh, I won't, lady Ember. It's just that, I know you 2 can't do a mission without my help, correct?" Hearing this, the 2 dragoness starts glaring at him, and he KNOWS what those eyes mean. It could only be 1 thing, which is anger. "Come on, I'm just joking, my ladies! No need to take it so seriously!" He grins widely, not showing any signs of fear.

"Ugh, fine... Back to the mission." Cynder blinks for a moment. "We want you to find and capture a purple dragon named Spyro. The last group of apes' reports said that he and his other friends are now outside the swamp, they have probably just left their home. Bring him to us. We want him to die in our hands."

"Just that? Just freaking that? This is gonna be easy."

Ember gets even more annoyed by this. "IF YOU SAY THAT IT'S EASY, THEN JUST GO, WON'T YOU?!" She shouts again. This time, everyone outside of the room can even feel her wrath.

"Sure I will." He walks away from the room slowly. 'See ya later, ladies."

...

"Better?" Cynder looks at her sister.

"Yeah... I don't really like him...'

"But he's a big help to us, so we should."

"I... Guess you're right..." She looks down. "Hey, Cynder... Have you ever felt curious of our real identity?"

"Real identity?"

"You know... Before we joined the Sorcerer's force."

"..."

"Nevermind... Sorry for asking..."

* * *

"And never come back!" Sparx shouts at the apes, who are now running away, severely injured from the fight.

"Woo hoo! You guys are the best!" The elf comes out of her hiding place behind the trees, feeling excited. She then hands over the necklace to Malefor. "I'm sorry for stealing this. I really am!"

"Good thing we got this back." The dragon then takes the necklace. "Apology accepted. It's very special to us. Our parents gave this as a memento."

The elf gasps. "Your parents gave this to you?! Why didn't you tell me last time?! Parents are the most important thing in life! I'm really REALLY sorry!" She then walks to Elora. "I'm sorry for threating you too, please forgive me!"

"Don't worry. There must be a very important reason that you want to rob us, so it's okay." She smiles warmly at her, making her feel relieved.

"By the way, you guys must be exhausted after that fight." She snaps her fingers. "Why don't you all come to my village and have a rest?" The elf then grins widely. "I'm Stealth Elf, nice to meetcha!"

"Sure, uh..." Spyro said to her. "Stealth Elf? Is that your real name?"

"Actually, no. It's my nickname. My true name is Sally Elf, but I hate it. It's too 'gurly' for me." She starts walking away from the group. "Follow me! We'll be there in no time!"

* * *

"Welcome to Dretharos village." They all arrive at the village, which is actually smallet than they expected. "My mother is the chief of this village, so we should report to her about you guys."

...

They are now in front of a small house. Stealth knocks on the wooden door before entering it. "Sally, you're back." An old female elf is seen sitting on a rocking chair, smiling at Stealth Elf.

Stealth approaches her slowly and kisses her cheek. "I told you, my name is Stealth, mom." She smiles warmly to her mother.

_"Man, I hope I can still do that to mom..." _Malefor thought to himself, remembering his dragonfly parents.

"And, who are these?" Stealth's mother points at the group.

"They're my new friends!" She said to her, excited. "Can I make give them some of our bread and milk?"

The chief looks down, feeling irritated. "Those damn apes..." She mumbles before looking back up to see the group. "Come in, you must be exhausted."

"Thanks, ma'am." Spyro smiles nervously.

* * *

Outside of the village, Flame is seen leading a group of apes, prepared to enter the village. "Alright, boys. You all wait here, I'LL check what's in store for us." He smiles mischievously as he enters the village, all by his own.

"Who the hell do he think HE is?!"

"We're more experienced than him, but he does THIS?!"

"When he's back, I'm gonna beat him up!"

The red dragon heard this, and starts to plan what to do inside.

_"I can't just capture them like that... They're the victims here, I need to help them escape. Being evil wasn't my thing, anyway."_

* * *

The door suddenly opens as a red young dragon comes inside. The group, confused by this, tilts their heads. "You all gotta get out of this village right now!"

Sparx crosses his arms. "Why should we, redhead?"

"There are apes outside! They're going to ambush this village!" He puts on his serious face to convince them.

"We don't even know who you are." Elora puts down the milk that she was drinking to the table. "Could you at least tell us your identity?"

"No can do." He approaches the chief. "The elves told me that you're the chief. Please, tell them all to run! If not, everyone's going to -" He stops his sentence after seeing Stealth Elf coming out from the kitchen. He rushes to her and holds her hand, posing like a man who is going to propose to her. "May I know your name, mademoiselle?"

"I, uh..." She stares at the dragon, confused. "Stealth... Stealth Elf... And you...?"

"The name's Flame. You need to run, mademoiselle. There are apes waiting outside your village." He said to her.

"Okay, okay. Playtime's over." Spyro walks to the chief. "We should do what he told us to do, ma'am. This village could be in big danger."

"I will only believe him if I see it for myself." The elf stands up, slowly exiting the house.

* * *

"What in the world?!" Malefor said to himself as they all look at the same view. There are many ape corpses, lying down ground, with bruises, scars, and burns on their body. "What the heck happened here?!"

"They're all..." Spyro stares at them, completely shocked. "Dead...?!"

...

"You all okay?" 2 dragons shows up from the trees, both larger than Spyro. One of them is red, while the other is light green.

"And I thought you guys were a big one..." Sparx said to the 2 purple dragons. "Goodness..."

"You're..." The red one makes a surprised look on his face. "It's you 2... Still alive...

"It's too late, though..." The light green one looks down. "It's all going to end..."

"Too late?! End?!" Spyro and Malefor runs to them.

"What do you mean?!" Malefor starts speaking. "Who are you 2?! And... What are you?!"

"What are WE?!" Spyro continues his sentence, his mind overflowing with unlimited questions.

"Both of you... Really don't know...?" The 2 dragons look at each other before looking back ay them.

"You 2 are a dragon." The light green one said to him. "We were... Supposed to protect you when you're just an egg..."

"All of them..." The red one said to the other. "We should've protected all of them..."

"There are... Others...?" Malefor shook his head, still confused. "You mean... There are others like us...?"

The light green one looks at Flame, who clearly drawn his attention. "You... You are... You too?!"

"What, what's wrong with me?!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon Temple

Malefor kills the last ape in the temple. "I guess that's all of them." He then walks to the other dragons and Sparx, who are already waiting for him. "I think I could get used to this 'Stone Breath' ability."

"That's good, and I can help you make it better." Nestor, the light green elder dragon, said to him. "I'm a stone dragon after all."

"Really? Thank you very much!" The purple dragon jumps in joy. "I can't wait!"

"Can I go in, now?" Flame asks. "It's so freaking boring out here. I can't see anything except for the ground and lots, LOTS of trees."

"Agreed! Now, what're we waiting for?!" The dragonfly flies in quickly while the red dragon follows him from behind.

* * *

"So, we're going to live here, I guess." Spyro said, sitting down on the ground. "So... Now what?"

"First, we must release the other guardians like us." Ignitus, the red elder dragon, said. "And to do that, we have to train you 3 first."

An ape slowly approaches him from behind, planning a sneak attack. Knowing this, Spyro shouts to him. "IGNITUS, BEHIND YOU!"

"What?" He turned his head, only to find the ape dead on the ground. In front of them is a female rabbit in a sorceress outfit, probably still around 12 - 14 years old. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry for surprising you." She said, still with her eyes closed.

_She's not even opening her eyes... Just who is she?_ Malefor thought to himself.

"My name is Bianca Wilshere, but my friends usually calls me Bianca." The rabbit smiles at them. "As you see, I've been living in this place since it was taken over by Cynder's army, hiding my presence from the apes."

"Okay, lady. Just one question." Sparx said to her. "What's with the 'closed eyes' thing?"

"You mean my eyes, little dragonfly? I am actually a blind sorceress." All of them shook their head in surprise. "Believe me, I am."

"But, how can you tell that Sparx is a dragonfly?" The purple dragon asked her. "I mean, you're blind, right?"

"Although I'm blind, my magic helps me feel my surroundings." She opens her eyes, revealing that she is really blind. "If I open my eyes, I can't use my magic, and that is my weakness."

"So, what are you going to do now, ma'am?" Malefor asked.

"I guess I'll be going." A magic circle starts to form on the ground below Bianca. "I know that we'll meet again soon, and I'll be waiting for that to happen. Until then, goodbye." She then disappears, leaving them.

"Oooookay, does anybody know why she entered the temple in the first place and never got out with her teleportation magic instead of hiding until we came?" Flame asked them.

"Beats me. We gotta ask her about that the next time we meet her." Spyro said, sitting back down. "Now, can you continue your speech, Ignitus?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Spyro." Ignitus said. "I really need to thank you too, Flame, for coming with us."

"It's a pleasure to be on the good side." He smiles. "I'm just still sad that Stealth refused to come with us."

"Well, she has her own reasons." Nestor smiles back at him. "She said that she needs to train first. That is why I like her, because she's wise. It would be a huge advantage if she joins our team."

The fire guardian looks at Spyro and Malefor. "The 2 of you need training, and from what we've seen, I will be training Spyro, and Nestor will be training Malefor. I can teach Spyro more about his first element, fire, while Nestor can teach Malefor about the stone element."

"The stone element is not so far different from the earth element. The only difference is that it focuses on things like rocks and boulders." The stone guardian walked up to Malefor. "And because you unleashed your stone element first, I can proceed on teaching you about high - level stone skills."

"Can we just start from the bottom - level first? I'm not really sure I'm ready to learn skills THAT strong." The purple dragon said. "I mean, please don't get me wrong. I LOVE my element, but I know I need to start at somewhere low."

"You may have not noticed, but shooting out rocks from your mouth is already a mid - level skill." Malefor gets shocked after hearing this. "You are just being too humble, and I gotta say, it fits you well."

"I don't know whether or not I should be happy or confused. Sparx said that my face looks like an evil dragonfly from fairy tales."

Nestor laughs at this, grinning at him afterwards. "You know what, Malefor? I have a feeling that we're going to be very close. You really are a one - of - a - kind."

"Hey, what about me?" Flame frowns. "Are you all just gonna leave me and Sparx here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about you 2." Ignitus looks at them. "For Flame, I need you to get some rest. We thought you were dead, and maybe you thought we were too. You're the first dragon to hatch that time, so it's normal that you forgot about us. That is why, you need to relax and take it slow."

"And what about me?"

"As for Sparx, you can join us if you want, but I suggest you sleep with Flame." He said to him. "Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day."

* * *

In a small room in the temple, Flame is seen laying down on the ground with Sparx next to him. "I can't believe that we left not one, but 2 girls behind." The red dragon said.

"You mean Elora and Stealth? Well, Stealth being far away from us is okay, but not Elora."

"That faun, right? She said that she wants to help Stealth in her training, and maybe she's going to get trained too." He closes his eyes. "But us? We're like, very useless."

"Don't say that! You helped us escape, right?" The dragonfly smiles. "Plus, I could be a great help if you just wait and be patient, although patient is not my kind of style."

"Yeah, right." Flame chuckles. "I... Just wanna know how the girls are doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dretharos Village...

"Which one?"

"The left one!"

"Here!"

"No, silly! The OTHER left!"

Elora and Stealth are playing card games at 8 o' clock in the evening. "Come on, admit your loss!"

"No way!" The faun laughs, refusing to give Stealth her card. "Not so easy!" She slams a card to the ground. "BOOM! Insta - win!"

"Hey! It's my turn! No fair!" The 2 of them laughs together. "Wanna do it again?"

"Sure!" Elora snatches Stealth's card away from her. "This time, it's my turn to be the Wild Card!"

"No, not yet!" She smiles.

"Hey, Stealth. Ever wondered how we became BFFs?"

"I don't really know. I mean, the first time we met, I threatened to slit your throat."

"And now look at what we're doing now."

"Ha! Life is weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Very."


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams Can Kill You

"Remember, you have to stay focused. Don't move until you feel like you're a real rock." The stone guardian said to Malefor.

"Um... Like this...?"

"Focus, Malefor." The purple dragon closes his eyes, not wanting to fail. "Good. Once you feel your heart stopping, immediately open your eyes and jump."

_"Focus__... That's all I need to do...__" _Then, his heart stopped. He quickly opened his eyes and jump. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" Sharp stones then appear in front of him, and then it shoots at high speed, destroying the training dummies. Malefor slowly descends back to the ground. "Whoa... That felt... Cool..."

"You did it, Malefor!" Nestor runs to him. "That was the Stone Pierce, one of the strongest stone element skills! Now, I just need to teach you the Stone Fury."

"I guess that is enough training for today, Nestor. We'll teach them about the fury skills after they rescue Volteer and Argus." Malefor yawns right after Ignitus stopped talking.

"Oops, my bad."

"No, it's okay. You and Spyro had trained long enough. Although it is morning, you 2 deserve a sleep." The young dragons then slowly walk to the room where Sparx and Flame slept that night.

"Hey, guys! What's for breakfast?" Flame walked out of his room.

"Whoa, what happened to you 2? You look like a mess!" Sparx said to them.

"We were just going to-" *Yawn* "Take a small nap." Spyro answered him, still feeling sleepy.

"Yeah... Me too..."

* * *

The dragon brothers are now in the room, with Spyro already asleep. Meanwhile, Malefor keeps on looking at him.

_"I still can't believe it... We are really going on a adventure, just like in the stories that dad usually told us...__" _

He slowly closes his eyes, but the images start to flash in his head again.

_"No... No, not now!"_

* * *

"NO!" He gets up, heavily breathing in panic. "Wha...?" He then looks around, and realizes that he's in a black void. "Where... Am I...?"

"Malefor!"

He recognizes this voice. It was his brother's, Spyro's. "Big bro!" However, after he turned around, his body starts shaking. "W - wait... You're not Spyro..." In front of him was another purple dragon that looked identical to him, but older. "W - who are you?! W - where is my brother?!"

"Your 'brother'? Don't make me laugh, Malefor." He grins. "You DON'T have a brother. He is nothing but a piece of trash pretending to be one. All he cares about is his goal right now, not you."

"W - why are you telling this?! Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm you, better in every way possible." His eyes start to glow. "I am a part of you, and you are a part of me. No need to be afraid of the truth. After all..." An image of his brother appears in front of him, still fast asleep. "This is a perfect chance to kill him."

"W - why should I do that?! And what do you mean?!"

"Ugh, I can't believe my reincarnation is such a fool..." He mumbled to himself. "I'll give you time to choose. Once you are ready, think of me in your sleep. Until then, goodbye." The dragon begins fading away.

"W - wait! Don't go! You haven't answered yet!"

* * *

"Malefor..."

"Malefor."

"Malefor, wake up!" The dragon immediately woke up. "Dude, don't scare me like that!" He looks up to see his brother. Filled with relief, he hugs him tightly.

"I'm... Really glad that you are okay..."

"What? Why, of course, I'm okay! Did you get a nightmare again?" Malefor lets go of his hug and frowns.

"Big bro... Do you believe in a second world?"

"Um... What are you talking about?"

"I mean, do you believe that there are other worlds before this one is made?"

"Well... I think so. Being a purple dragon couldn't be the weirdest thing here, can it?"

"If so, then please answer me..." His face turned serious. "If I were an enemy in that previous world and did many cruel things, would you forgive me for each of my actions?"

"I... Don't really like where this is going, Malefor..."

"Please, big bro. Answer me." A rush of emotions filled his mind. He tries his best not to cry. "Will you forgive me, or will you lose trust in me?"

Spyro hugs his brother back without hesitation. "Malefor..." He looked at his brother in shock. "I need you to know, that even if you had ever killed me, you are still my brother. Protecting you is one of my reasons to live, and I know that you won't turn your back against me."

"B - but..." He begins crying, unable to hold it anymore. "I don't... I d - don't know what'll happen... I - if I... Kill you again..."

"I will forgive you."

"And what if I killed everyone?!"

"I will forgive you."

"No, you'll not!"

"I will, Malefor." He gives him a reassuring smile. "You're the best brother a purple dragon could have, and you can't deny it. Sparx and I couldn't even think of a life without you." Not knowing what to say, he continues crying. "There, there... Just let it all out... Your brother will always be here to protect you..."

"I can't! I can't just-"

"No, don't say anything. I trust you, Malefor. Everyone here does. You're our family, and we're yours. No need to worry about anything, I'm here for you."

* * *

"Does anybody know how long are they going to stay there?" Flame asked, playing with some dust on the ground. "Those sleepyheads..."

"Hey, guys." The 2 of them then walked out of the room. "Sorry to make you all waiting." Spyro said, smiling.

"What's our plan now, Nestor?" Malefor asked him.

"The 4 of you will be going to Dante's Freezer to save Volteer and Argus." He answered. "Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse, littered with machinery of war. Now it is guarded by apes and the Ice King."

"And about Volteer and Argus? Who are they?" Sparx asked as he fly closer to him.

"Volteer, the electricity guardian, and Argus, the logic guardian." All of them looked at Flame. "What? Of course I knew! Being on the evil side once has it's own benefits, you know?"

"The 4 of you must fly there." Ignitus said to them. "Last night, Spyro and Malefor managed to learn how to fly. How about you, Flame?"

"I learned how to fly since I got taken away by the Sorcerer. Plus, I know how to use the fire element, meaning that I'm a fire dragon." He then looks at the other 3. "Better not waste any time. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 5: Logical Heart

"Uh... Does anybody know how to land?" Malefor asked, his body shaking as the 4 of them descend. "Should I be panicking right now?!"

"No, stay calm!" His brother then looked down. "No, wait, forget about what I said. YOU CAN SCREAM IF YOU WANT!"

"Oh, boy." Flame speeds through, landing safely on the ice with Sparx next to him. "They're still beginners, no wonder they're having a hard time there."

"INCOMING!" The 2 brothers fell hard on the ice. "Ouch..."

"Nice landing, aces." The dragonfly giggles.

"Yeah, maybe this flying thing ain't for us..." Spyro said, trying to stand.

"We should just stick to the ground." The other purple dragon walks past them. "So... Where to now?"

"It's pretty obvious. We gotta get in THERE." The red dragon points forward. "Sure doesn't look safe, but at least it looks safer than my previous home."

They start walking while checking their surroundings just to make sure. "Uh... Is it weird that that thing just blinked at me?" Sparx said, flying away from a frozen troll.

"Um... I guess it's wise if we keep silent and move on..." They all agreed and continue, until the the trolls break free from the ice. "Or maybe not."

"ICE CUBES ALIVE!" The 3 dragons get on their battle stances and start fighting.

"These creatures are still weaker than apes." Flame shoots out a big fire from his mouth, instantly killing one troll. He then looks at the other 2 dragons, who are having a hard time killing it with their powers. "But maybe you 2 still need my help."

* * *

**A few moments of boring ape troll fights later.**

* * *

The group are now in a place with many old buildings on each sides. Not only that this makes the place colder, but also darker.

"Hey... Does anybody hear footsteps?" The purple dragon asked. "I feel like we're being followed..."

"No worries. You just learned the electricity element, right? You can deal with them." Flame said.

"Yeah, I owe the enemy one, but..." The footsteps get louder. "It seems like a big one..."

"Hm..." Because nobody is doing anything, Malefor decides to do it first. "It's wise to hide somewhere behind those ruins. We need a break, that means no fighting until we feel better."

"Good idea." The 4 of them hid behind the ruins.

"Remember, take a deep breath and hold it. It'll help us hide our presence." Hearing this, they all hold their breathes. Then, a big troll in an armor walks through.

_"Seems easy enough... Maybe I can surprise attack him..."_

Without hesitation, Malefor flies up and dives down to the troll, hitting him. "Gotcha!" He walks around in a circle, probably dizzy from the attack. "Huh. I'm pretty sure that I didn't hit him THAT hard."

"What you did there, young dragon, was a Logic Dive." An unfamiliar voice is then heard. The group turns their head to the left and see another dragon like Ignitus, but a little shorter and has dark blue scales. He was inside some kind if prison made out of ice. "My name is Argus, and before you ask, yes, you can't just free me from outside. You need to get inside first."

After finishing the troll off, Flame walks up to him. "So, we gotta go in? Sounds pretty easy. And, Malefor did what again?"

"Logic Dive. Because he's a purple dragon, he can use more elements. That move he just used was a skill of the logic element, although it's still a weak one. It can confuse enemies, unabling them to make certain choices by themselves." He explained. "For example, when that troll got hit, he got 2 choices that he can do. He can blindly attack, or panic and run around in a circle. Because of the logic element, his body chose the least choice he wanted."

"Huh. Sort of like mind controlling." Sparx said, crossing his arms. "And, uh... I guess we better go and save you, now."

"Sparx is right." Spyro rushes inside to help Argus. "Come on."

_"The same song keeps on playing on my head. I hate it, but love it at the same time. It's like a song that I heard since I was still a baby, and a song that could enlighten me when I feel lonely..."_"Ember." Cynder called her. "You look... Different... What's wrong?"

"Oh, what...?" The pink dragoness realized that she's crying. "Are these... Tears?"

"It's been a while." She looked at her. "You're... Sad. Can you tell me why?"

"It's... Hard to explain." Ember wipes all of her tears. "We should... Focus on out main mission here..."

"Yeah..." Cynder looked at her again. "Don't let some useless water drops get in the way of our objective. We need to free our master."

"I know..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Dante's Freezer, the 3 dragons are almost done fighting the Ice King.

"Big bro, he's gonna attack again!"

Spyro dodges the attacks swiftly. "Nice! Now's your time, Malefor!"

"Got it!" He rushes to the back of the ghoul and does a Stone Pierce, hitting his back. "Flame!"

"Comin' right away!" The red dragon quickly slides through the floor, tripping the Ice King. "And now, for the finishing touch!" He stands back up and shoots out a huge fire. "Whoop - ass completed!"

"Yeah!" Malefor jumps happily. "We did it! Our first mission ever!"

"That was the 9th mission for me, if you count the missions that Cynder and Ember gave me." Flame said, stretching his body after the fight.

"And if I'm correct, this means that all we gotta do now is to free Volteer and Argus." The purple dragon said, walking over to the ice cell. "Freeing Argus would be easy, since he's not frozen. But freeing Volteer..."

"It'll be a bit more complicated than you all think." Argus said to them from behind the bars. "They drained all of my logic powers already, but Volteer's electricity is so strong that they crave more and more of it. To keep him silent, they decided to freeze him."

"Luckily he's not dead." They all looked at Volteer's cell, where a familiar figure is seen. "You 4 remember me, Bianca? I knew that you'll be saving the guardians, so I decided to give a little help. This spell I know can melt someone that is frozen by force." She swings her wand at Volteer and melted the ice. "Done. Now that that's over, I should be going. See you all later!"

_"Still the woman of mysteries." _Malefor thought to himself, walking to Volteer's cell. "We're here to help you, Mr. Volteer."

"Ah, yes, a purple dragon! 2 purple dragons! I can't really remember anything that happened, but I wish to know about it!"

"He's doing it again." Argus sighed.

"Whoa, calm down, Mr. Volt!" Sparx said to him. "Maybe we should get you and your partner out of your cells first."

"That sounds good, great, perfect, splendid!"

* * *

**Thx for reading this chapter!**

**I tried my best to sneak and grab my phone, in the time where I'm supposed to be studying for tomorrow.** **Luckily,**** I made it!**

**Actually, I was going to add the song that Ember was thinking of in this chapter, but it would make it weird.**

**The song**** name is Yasashii Uta, if you want to hear it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sense of Friendship

"Herbs! Finally!" Stealth picks up some herbs that are growing below an apple tree. "I can't believe it! I finally found one!"

"Good for you." Elora said, still looking around. "I can't even find a single forest lamb!"

"And the worst part is, you hate killing animals."

"Yeaaah, never gonna get used to it."

...

"Are you 2 done yet?" They turn around to see Stealth's mother, smiling at them. "I have a good surprise for both of you."

"Mom? You shouldn't be walking alone on the woods!" The elf runs to her. "But, now that you're here, what's this 'good surprise' you're talking about?"

"Come home and I'll tell you."

* * *

"Can't wait for our meat!" Flame said. Then, Argus gives each of them edible plants. "Well, I guess plants can still work."

"It has only been 2 days since we left our home, but I'm already used to it." Spyro said as he ate a leaf. "After all, this IS our home, now."

"I'm trying my best not to be picky, but..." Suddenly, Malefor spits out all of his food. "Sorry... They left bad tastes in my tongue..."

"It's pretty easy to get used to it. You just gotta be grateful and imagine the other creatures that are suffering from the lack of food." The older dragon took a bite again. "It doesn't taste good, but not bad either."

"Eat well, all of you. You will be getting some more training after this." Ignitus walked up to them. "And then, you are going to Tall Plains to save another 2 guardians."

* * *

**3 hours later.**

* * *

"Woo! Can't wait to see their faces!" Meanwhile in the forest, the elf and the faun are walking together, on their way to see their friends.

"Yeah, same here." The faun smiles. "They're like my little brothers, and I hope that they're doing fine."

"And the good thing is, no apes!"

"Let's try not to keep our guards down. Don't wanna jinx it."

Suddenly, a group of apes are heard talking to each other. Not wanting to take a risk, the 2 girls immediately hide behind a tree. "That was close..." Stealth said.

"..." Elora stared at the apes. "I think we should follow them."

"What? Why?"

"They could be planning on killing Spyro and the others..." She smiles confidently. "We're not gonna let that happen. Plus, you want revenge, didn't you?"

"Count me in!"

* * *

**A few moments later.**"Hey, Elora?" The elf said to her. "Don't you think we're kind of lost here?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Look around us..." They stopped and hide behind some bushes. "We're... In a really high place..."

"Oh..." She looks around, realizing that they're not in the forest anymore, and instead are in a different place, way above the normal ground. "My parents told me about this place before. We're at the Tall Plains."

"Tall Plains?"

"It was once a home to a tribe called the Atlawas. They once lived peaceful lives, until one day, they received a terrible fate." She scratches her head. "I still don't know what this 'terrible fate' is, as my parents also said that they only know that it's a terrible fate."

"Atlawas, huh... I hope they're not dead yet." Stealth said, frowning. "Imagine all of the children and parents that could be dead right now..."

"You're so nice, Stealth." Elora stood up, preparing to continue walking. "I have a dagger in my bag. It'll be enough to fight the apes, in case if they found out about us."

"I brought one too!" She takes out her blade. "My dad trained me to be a good assassin and gave me many weapons. I hope I can help too."

"Of course you can!"

"Who's there?!" Hearing this, they quickly hide back in the bushes. "I know you're there! Come out!"

"Prepare your weapon."

"Got it."

The 2 of them stood up, ready on their battle stances, but then drop their weapons. "Wait... What?!"

"No way... You're..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**School, as always.** **It's**** been predicted that the next chapter would be as short as this one, sorry!**


	8. Chapter 7: Family Reunion

**Okay, in the last chapter, Stealth's mother ended her training, letting her go to see the dragons with Elora. After following a group of apes, they arrive at Tall Plains, and met someone they didn't expect to meet...**

* * *

"You're not an ape?!" Stealth shouts in surprise. In front if them was a female kangaroo with red hair wearing a black long - sleeved sweater.

"Shh!" The 3 of them hides behind the bushes again. "Believe me, mate. You DON'T want them to hear ya."

"We got weapons, though!"

"Yous dropped them, remember?" Hearing this, they facepalm. "Don't be such a drongo next time, would ya?"

"Yeah, sorry..." The faun apologized. "I'm Elora, and this is Stealth. Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Sheila Greenfield. Call me Sheila." She smiled at them. "It's been a long time since I've seen some friendly faces here, knowing that there are so many apes."

"I can tell how annoying it is surrounded by many monkeys like them." The elf said.

"Defo. Ya don't wanna know more about those mongrels when ya already know what they like." Sheila sighed. "Very disgusting..."

"So... Mrs. Shei-"

"Just call me Sheila, would ya? We're probably on the same age, anyway."

"Yeah, Sheila. Sorry about that." Elora said. "So, do you live here or something?"

"Yep. I once lived with the Atlawas, but since the ape came, they disappeared!"

"You mean... Just, poof, and they're gone?" Stealth asked.

"Yeah. Weird if ya ask me." She stood up, the other 2 following afterwards. "Go get those weapons. I'll be waiting in that cave there, then we'll chat again." The kangaroo left them.

The 2 then took their weapons and run to the cave. "Well, we're here. What do you wanna ask?"

"Oh, just one. Why are ya here?"

"Actually, we're supposed to meet up with our friends, until those apes came." The faun explained. "We thought that they could be planning something bad, so we decided to follow them."

"Hm... Okay." Sheila walked out of the cave for a moment before getting inside again. "Now that we know each other, we should probby stay here."

"Why, though?" Just after Stealth said that, it starts to rain outside. "Oh..."

"I don't get it... The weather was clear a minute ago." Elora shook her head.

"It's cuz of the water guardian, Lacus." She frowns. "That must be one of her cries for help. The apes must be drainin' her powers to free the Sorcerer."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" The elf stood up. "We gotta help her!"

"Stealth's right. We couldn't just stay here and do nothing!"

...

"COMING THROUGH!" Then, Elora got hit by someone. "Oof!"

"Ow!" The faun scratches her head. "What in the actua- Wait, SPYRO?!"

The purple dragon shook his head. "Elora?! What're you doing here?!"

"I was about to ask the same thing!"

Stealth gasps. "Wait... If Spyro's here, then that means..."

"MADEMOISELLE!"

"Oh no..." Flame entered the cave and hugs the elf. "Um... Nice to meet you again, Flame. Now, can you please get off me?"

Sparx and Malefor were the last to walk in. "Great. Our wings are wet..." He looks forward to see Elora. "Big sis Elora?"

"Oh, hey, Malefor." She smiled. "You must've missed the swamp foods my mom made."

"Of course! I can't live without them!" The 2 of them chuckles.

"Okay, it's good to see you 2 again, but who's that over there?" Spyro asked.

"Sheila. Sheila Greenfield." She approaches him. "It's quite rare to see 2 purple dragons these days. What's your name?"

"I'm Spyro, and the other one is Malefor. The red one is Flame, and the dragonfly is Sparx."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Spyro." She said to him. "Lemme guess, the 3 of ya are goin' to save Cyril and Lacus, ay?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me, lady!" The dragonfly said.

"Whoops! Sorry, Sparx. Forgot about ya."

"As long as you keep remembering me, no drama."

"So... What do we do now?" The elf asked while Flame stands next to her. "Fire won't work in rain."

"Oh, I just remembered about the new skill I learned from Argus!" Malefor quickly stops and calms his mind. Then, a big cloud appears above him. "This is called the Logic Cloud. It can help us take cover from the rain. The size depends on how calm the user's mind is."

"Good idea, Malefor!" Spyro took cover below the Logic Cloud, with the others following after. "Now, where do we go?"

"There's another cave out there that leads to the a deeper part of Tall Plains." Sheila said. "And it's easier than flyin' right now."

"Wait... Spyro, Malefor, you 2 can fly?!" Elora asked in surprise.

"Since day one of training." Spyro said.

"But they still need to learn." Sparx sighes. "Their landing sucks so bad."

"Sparx? Can you **not **mention that flying issue right now? I'm trying to be calm here."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Malefor."

"We should get going." The purple dragon said.

* * *

_"Sheila, catch!" Bentley throws the ball to Sheila, who catches it quickly._

_"Gotcha!" She turns around and throws it at Byrd. "Use your helmet!"_

_"There!" The ball then hits Charles in the head._

_"Ow!" The monkey stands up, preparing to throw the ball and smiles. "This is what happens when you mess with the great Agent 9!"_

_"Charles is in it again!" The yeti said as they all hide from him. "Get ready!"_

_"Here I come!" He walks back to the basket filled with many balls and rapidly throws them all at them._

_The__ 4 kids laughed and continue playing joyfully until the evening. "Man, that was fun!" Charles said._

_"It was only fun once you used your imaginary title, 'Agent 9'." The penguin teased him. "I still don't know how did you even come up with that one."_

_"What can I say? 9 is my favorite number!"_

_"Come here, all of ya!" They all gathered together. "Time for foodies!"_

_"I've been waiting patiently for this one!" Bentley sat down on the grass. "This is why I love picnics."_

_"It's all thanks to Sheila." Byrd said._

_"What, me? No, it's nothin'!"_

_"Yeah! Sheila's always the one who manages to bring us all to come together!" The monkey cheered. "She's the best!"_

_"Aw, thanks, mate. But, really, all I did was suggesting a picnic!"_

_"And...?"_

_"Uh... Convincing all of you to come?"_

_"That's why we like you!" The yeti smiled. "You were always there to tighten our friendship."_

_"Heck, I can't wait for us all to be besties!"_

_"Charles, we are already best friends." The penguin said to him. "I just hope that this lasts even when we turn in to teenagers."_

_"Don't say that!" Sheila said to them. "Always think positive, mate! That's how I am able to gather all of ya here!__"_

_"__The power of positivity." Bentley said. "And it's all inside of Sheila."_

* * *

"Sheila!"

"A, oh, what?" The kangaroo shook her head.

"We're inside the other cave, now." Spyro said to her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, mate. Just remembered somethin' from my past." She clapped her hands. "Now, follow my lead."


	9. Chapter 8: The Side Effects

_"Sheila! H - help!"_

_"I - it hurts!"_

_"S - stop it! P - ple- AH!"_

_"I... Can't... B - breathe..."_

_"HELP!"_

* * *

"SHEILA!" Spyro calls out to her. "Watch out!"

"Wha- Oh, yeah!" She turns around and kicks the ape, making him hit a rock. "Sorry, mates... I was so deep in my thoughts..."

"We'll talk about that later!" Malefor quickly uses his Stone Pierce to kill the ape. "More enemies are coming!"

Then, a group of armardillos spin to them, but fortunately they dodged them. "Well, that was new." Sparx said.

"Let me try hitting it!" The purple dragon uses his stone breath, but they blocked it with their body. "Guess that was a bad idea."

"If sharp things don't work, then..." Elora mumbled.

"We're dead aren't we?" Stealth, who heard her, frowns. "There's gotta be another way!"

"That means..." Flame said. "We should try charging in to them."

"Got it!" The 2 brothers charge at the enemies, throwing them away to the skies. "We did it!"

"Heads up!" They all look at some Rubble Brutes that are walking towards them. "Huh. Those guys again."

"They're too hard to fight." The red dragon turns around. "We have to flee."

"Easy for you to say." The dragonfly points at other brutes that are surrounding them. "Going up is not an option either." Above them are cliffs with many Rubble Brutes waiting for them to fly.

"Great. What do we do now?" The faun asked.

"They're getting closer!"

...

Suddenly, 2 brutes get grabbed by a bigger one, who then spins them around, breaking them and the other ones on the cliff. It then stomps the other brutes that are still alive, killing them all. Slowly, he turns around to see the group.

"Guys, get ready for a big one..." Spyro said as all of them prepare to attack.

"NO, WAIT!" The kangaroo shouts, making them stop. She immediately rushes to the brute and hugs his leg. "Bentley, mate! I missed ya so much!"

"Wait, who?" The others asked.

"Everyone, meet Bentley. He's one of my friends that live here." Sheila looks at him and smiles. "So, where have ya been these days, mate?" The brute tilted his head. "Oh, right! My bad! Forgot that you can't talk, now. Where are the others?"

Then, a dreadwing descends from the sky, with an orc riding it. "Rrr." The dreadwing grins after seeing her.

"Byrd, Charles!" She approached them and hugs both. "It's been 2 years since all of ya gone bush! Dontcha know how hard it is to live without ya?"

"Wait, Sheila? They're your... Friends?" The said kangaroo nods.

"Yeah, they... Got messed up by apes." The orc walked up to her and smiles. "I know, Charles. I'm gonna find a way to turn all of ya back." She looks at the others with a serious expression on her face. "Follow me."

* * *

They arrive in the middle of Tall Plains, a wooden house can be seen below a big tree. "Here we are." Sheila knocks on the door. "Handel? Greta?"

"Sheila?" A male voice is heard from inside the house. "Coming!" The door then opens, revealing a teenage blonde human boy wearing a brown lab coat with matching brown pants. "Found them yet?"

"See for yourself." He looks at the 3 as they wave at him. "After 2 years, they came back!"

"Great! Now we can try to return them back to normal! Come in!" The human walked inside. "Bring your new friends too."

After they entered the house, a loud explosion noise is heard from a room. "Holy ancestors, what was that?!" Flame asked in shock.

"Oh, that's just my stupid twin, Greta." The door then opens, a female teen walked out of the room, wearing the same outfit, but wearing glasses.

"It failed again..." She sighed. "Could you be quiet next time, Handel?"

"Oh, so it's MY fault now?!"

"It's ALWAYS your fault!"

"Cmon, mates! No time for fightin'!" The kangaroo stopped them. "We got some new job to do!"

"What is it, Sheila?" Greta asked, but quickly notices the dragons. "Oh... You must be here to save Cyril and Lacus, right?"

"Yep." Stealth said. "And we gotta do it fast."

"Yeah, no time to waste." Elora starts speaking. "That rain must've meant something bad."

"Poor Lacus." The female twin said. "You should bring the other 3 with you. They could be a great help."

"For once, I agree with you." The other twin grips her shoulder. "Looks like being experimented by apes is not that bad after all. Except for THAT part..."

"Please, don't remind me..." Greta replied. *Sigh* "Each day, their disease gets worse."

"What kind of disease?"

"It's the effect of their soul not being placed on their own bodies." Handel explained to them. "They will suffer from immense pain on their body, sometimes they even bleed."

_This is... So messed up..._ Malefor thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 9: Seconds Before Leaving

"Well, guess we made it." The group arrived in front of the bridge that leads to the Atlawa Shrine, where Cyril and Lacus are supposed to be. "And, I'm guessing that it'll be hard to go there for Bentley." Malefor said.

"Krrr." The brute shook his head before many vines grow from the ground and pulled him in.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Stealth shouts in surprise. "What happened to him?!"

"It's his way of travelin'." Sheila said. Soon, Bentley rised from the other side of the bridge, waving at them. "Nice job, Bentley!"

"Byrd can just fly with Charles riding him, so we shouldn't worry much about that." Flame smiled, walking closer to the elf. "So, m'lady, how about we walk together in the front?"

"I prefer NOT to walk together!" She speeds through the bridge. "Bentley, catch!" She jumps to Bentley.

"Kr!" He quickly catches her.

"Nice catch!" She drops down, grinning at Flame. "Sorry, Flame! I don't really like romantic stuff!"

"Aw..." He frowns.

Meanwhile, Spyro and his brother are talking about him. "Hey, do you find it weird that Flame acts serious and professional sometimes, but turns the other way around when he's with Stealth?"

"He must love her very much." The younger dragon giggles. "Well, there's no problem if it's about love."

* * *

"Be careful." The purple dragon said. "You know what happened last time."

"It seems fine, actually." Malefor continues walking forward. "At least there are no Ice Kings or anything."

After saying that, a big creature rises up from the ground in front of them. It looks like a Rubble Brute, but bigger. "Krrrrr?" Bentley approaches it, but gets punched in the face.

"Bentley!" The kangaroo shouts, worried for her friend. "Looks like we gotta do this the hard way, then! Malefor, Elora, go to the guardians and check them!"

"Come on!" The 2 of them sneak past the Stone Sentinel and approaches the 2 guardians. "You check on Lacus, and I'll check Cyril."

The purple dragon walked up to Lacus. "U - um... Mrs. Lacus...? Are you okay...?" Slowly, he shakes her body. "Please be alive..."

"My head..." She opens her eyes. "O - oh my! A purple dra-"

"Shh!" The pink dragon stops talking. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's a big monster right there and we don't want it to come here."

"Oh, yes, sorry." She whispered. "O - ow!" Lacus said as she starts standing. "Looks like those apes got all of my water energy... Well, not all of them."

"Which means?"

"I can't fight that thing although water is effective against rock." She smiles at him. "But I still have a little amount of water energy stored, and because you're a purple dragon..."

"I think I know where this is going." He smiles back at her. "And I'll do it for my friends!"

* * *

The Stone Sentinel falls down to it's knees, exhausted. "Great! Just one more hit and that dummy's dead!" Bentley, Byrd, and Charles prepare for their last attack, but immediately stops. "What's wrong?" Before they could answer, the 3 of them scream in pain. "Wait, what is happenin'?!" They all flee from the shrine, leaving the rest to finish the enemy on their own. "Wait up!"

"Sheila, not now!" Flame said to her. "We'll find them later! Focus on the enemy first!"

"I got this!" Malefor rushes to the sentinel and uses his water breath, killing it. "Wow... Lacus WAS right!"

"Phew!" Stealth falls down on her back. "That was a hard one."

"We still need to find them!" Sheila said, running to the bridge.

"Um... What 'them'?" Elora asked.

"Bentley, Byrd, and Charles. The 3 of them ran away, screaming." The red dragon shook his head. "It's obviously because of the side effects of the experiment the apes done on them."

"I'm still wondering about what kind if experiment they did on them." Spyro said. "Those apes... I'll never forgive them."

Then, Cyril and Lacus flies to the other side of Tall Plains. "We'll keep Sheila safe! All of you just relax!" Cyril said to them.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

* * *

"I can't believe this..." The faun said, looking at the once beautiful forest, now turned in to nothing but broken plants and trees. Not only that, but many corpses of the Atlawa tribe can be seen on the ground. "They lost their control and even killed the Atlawas..."

"Not all of them." An Atlawa walked out of his hiding place behind a broken tree. "My name is Kane, and I thank all of you for saving us. However, it seems that I am the only one that has survived."

"I'm really sorry about this, sir!" Malefor said to him. "Our friends lost control, and..."

"It's fine. They're not Cynder, nor Ember, and they didn't do it on purpose. I just need to..." He frowns. "Get used to this... At least you defeated the Stone Sentinel and set us free."

* * *

After a few moments later, they arrive at the middle of the plains, where the 3 mutated creatures are standing still, their lower body frozen by Cyril. Each of them look like they're ready for the worst, knowing their upcoming fate. Meanwhile, Sheila and Greta are crying, while Handel makes a sad expression on his face.

"Ah, all of you finally arrived." Lacus said, frowning. "You all... Surely saw what they did..."

"I don't like this..." Elora said. "What are you guys gonna do to them...?"

"Well..." Cyril starts talking. "It's either us letting them live in pain, or us ending their suffering. Spyro, Malefor, Flame. I want you 3 to help me and Lacus do this."

"No, wait!" Sheila rushes to her friends and hugs them. "I never had the chance to show my gratitude..." She continues crying while the 3 looks at her, feeling the same way. "Thank you... Thank you for everything... I won't forget about the 3 of you..." The kangaroo stands up, walking away.

"You don't have to see this, girl." Sparx said to her. "I know it's hard, bur it's for the best."

"I WANT to see it... I want to be there as my friends each close their stories." She looks at the dragonfly. "Thank you for being concerned, Sparx."

"Big bro... Is it okay for me to do this? You know... End their lives?" Malefor asked.

"It depends. For their case..." Spyro sighed. "It's ending their pain, and giving their peace. It just means that we're saving them."

"Get ready, everyone." The ice guardian said. "On 3."

"3..."

"2..."

"1."


	11. Chapter 10: Our Lives & Yours

**A few hours later...**

* * *

"Hello? Ignitus? Nestor? Volteer? We're back." Spyro knocks the temple's door with his horns. "Lacus and Cyril are with us."

Ignitus opens the door, smiling. "Oh, you're back! And, uh..." He looks at the 2 new additions to the group. "Who are they? And where is Flame?"

"Darling, could we get in first? We need to rest after everything that happened." Lacus said, entering the temple and kissing the fire guardian on the cheek.

"Oh, um, yes." He blushes. "We better get in."

* * *

"This is Sheila and Handel. The 2 of them are on our team now." Malefor explained. "And as for Flame... Long story short, we met Elora and Stealth in Tall Plains, so Flame decided to go with them."

"Where are they going anyway?" Nestor asked.

"They said that they're going to Dretharos for a while. Stealth's mom told her that she has something to tell her." The older dragon said. "Heck, color me surprised after knowing that she can speak telepathically."

"Well, you can color me surprised after knowing that Lacus is Ignitus' wife." Sparx said. "Never saw it coming, to be honest."

"Um, if I may ask, Nestor." Handel whispered at the stone guardian. "Do you love someone?"

"Wait, wait... Why, of all the guardians that you can ask here, did you choose to ask me?" He whispered back.

"You know, I'm not just a normal teenager. I know if there's something going on with someone." He smiles. "So... Who is it?"

"I - I... Can't tell you WHO the person is, b - but..." His face turns red. "I DO have a crush on someone..."

"Actually, I know EXACTLY who this person is!" The teen walked away.

"W - wait! Y - you're not planning on telling them, right?"

"Of course not! Besides, if I do, you'll probably kick me out of this team and kill me."

"I would never!"

"Yes you would."

* * *

**If you've read my cancelled Spyro and Persona crossover before, you might know who Nestor's crush is.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sheila is seen cleaning her new room with Handel. Malefor entered her room, concerned for her. "Um, hey, Sheila..."

"Good to see ya, Malefor." She smiles. "What can I do for ya?"

"It's, um... Nothing... Just need to talk about... You know..." A sad expression can be seen on his face. "What happened before we came here..."

"Oh..." She looks down. "You mean... That one, right?"

* * *

_They stop attacking, revealing the ground in front of them, which is in a destructed state, no signs of Sheila's childhood friends. Seeing this, the kangaroo crouches down, crying intensely._

_"Sheila..." The purple dragon looked at her while Handel tries to calm her and Greta down. _

_"Come on, both of you! They went to a better place! You should be happy!" The blonde teen said. _

_"Handel's right." Malefor walked up to them. "If I were them, I would rather die instead of suffering from eternal pain."_

* * *

"Yeah... That one..." He replied. "I should've not interfered that time..."

"It's okay, mate." She said to him. "Ya really are a good friend."

"I..." The purple dragon stares at her, confused. "I don't know what to say, really."

"A thank you would be enough."

"Yeah. Thanks, Sheila."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dretharos Village...**

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" The 3 of them start eating the food that Stealth's mother prepared for them.

"This really tastes good, Mrs. Elf!" Flame said.

"Why, thank you, Flame. It's made of the finest fish and spices I found." She looks at her daughter. "And you, Sally."

"Stealth." The elf smiles.

"Yes, Stealth. You must be wondering what is this thing that I want to show you." She takes out a box from below the table and opens it, revealing a beautiful necklace with a blue gem as the accessory. "This is the Friendship Necklace. If you ever get lost and separated from your friends, this necklace will teleport you to one of them."

"For me? B - but, how did you find it?"

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before. It was once mine, but I think that you're going to need it more."

She looks at the necklace and grins. "Thanks, mom!" She then hugs her mother tightly. "You're the best!"

"Don't mention it, sweetie. And as for Elora, this is a music box that I found in the swamp yesterday before you 2 left." She hands over the music box to Elora. "It still works and there's a lyric sheet inside."

The faun opens the music box and takes the paper. "Thanks, Mrs. Elf. I really love this." She then reads the sheet. "Hm... The lyrics are in Eashen language... I can't really tell what it means."

"Why don't you try playing it?" The red dragon suggested.

"Might as well try it."

* * *

_"Sora wa itsudemo dare no ue demo, a__oi iro shiteta miagete goran."_  
_"Yasashii uta o utatte itai, y__owai hito ni mo tsuyoi hito ni mo."_

_"I didn't know you can sing an Eashen song, honey." Ignitus said to Lacus after she finishes singing. "You're voice is as beautiful as always."_

_"Thanks, darling. I once lived in the Eashen region, remember?" She looks at the pink egg. "I sang that song just for her. It was my favorite song since I was a little dragoness, and I also want a pink dragoness like her to hear it."_

_"Well, although she's not our child, I am happy with your choice." The 2 guardians kiss. "When she hatches, you're not going to be the only pink guardian."_

_"You're planning on raising her as a guardian?"_

_"Only if you're okay with it." _

_"Of course! I love that idea!" The 2 of them exits the temple. "As long as she lives healthy, it's fine for me."_

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE!" Ember shouts, surprising her sister and the apes. "I... I..."

"All of you, out!" Cynder commands the army. "NOW!" She then walks to her sister. "Ember, what's the problem now?"

"That... Song again..."

"Could this be... A curse...?" She asked herself.

"No, I don't think so..." The pink dragoness said to her. "I think it was more of a... Memory..."


	12. Chapter 11: I'll Face Myself

*Yawn* Argus enters the temple at midnight, feeling sleepy. "Don't mind me if I sleep too."

"Mr. Argus!" Malefor rushes to him. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Yes, I am, Malefor. Finding watermelons in the swamp isn't as easy as it seems like." He closes the door. "The watermelons will be outside if you want a snack. By the way... Why are you not asleep?"

"Oh, me? I've been training some new moves lately, and they're like combinations of the elements that I can use." The purple dragon grins. "This is the first time I knew that if I combine logic and water, I could make it rain somewhere far away!"

"That's good to hear."

"Well... I really wanted to combine water and fire together, but I can't use the fire element..."

"Oh, yeah... Forgot about that one..."

* * *

**Important fact: A purple dragon can't master an element that another purple dragon who is close to them can master. For example: Spyro can master fire. Because Malefor is the closest purple dragon to him, then he can't master fire. This law was made by an entity known as the Mother of All Dragons many years ago.**

* * *

"So, are you going to rest or just stand there?" Malefor snaps out of it, shaking his head.

"Y - yeah, I'm going to bed now." He walks to his room and falls asleep next to his brother. _"So, Sheila and Handel joined us, Greta stayed to help Kane fix Tall Plain's environment, and Flame is with the girls. But..."_

_"I still don't know much about Mrs. Bianca."_

* * *

Malefor opened his eyes, realizing that he's dreaming again, standing in the middle of a dark void. "This place again..." He walks around for a minute before calling out his own name. "Malefor! I know you're here!"

Then, his previous self appeared in front of him, smiling. "So, have you found the answer you're looking for?"

"I... I have." He glares at him. "I choose NOT to betray my brother!"

"How foolish of you." The bigger dragon grins sinisterly. "It's time to give you a zap of reality..." His body turns into a gigantic cloud of shadows, his smile can still be seen. "If this doesn't change your mind, you might as well rest in eternal peace."

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Malefor shouted at him. "YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE JUST AN UNUSED VERSION OF MYSELF! I AM BETTER THAN YOU!"

"How so?"

"Because... Unlike you..." Images of his friends appear all around them. "I have friends... I have REAL friends!"

"YOU IDIOT!" The shadows grow darker and bigger, his smile turned in to a frown. "THEY'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS!"

"That's what YOU think. But I'm not you."

"THEN I'LL BE YOU! I'LL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND DESTROY ALL OF THEM!" His body gets closer to Malefor. "You're DEAD."

...

"Nope, YOU'RE dead!"

Suddenly, a young gray dragon charged at the shadows, throwing him away. "You okay?" He looks at the purple dragon.

"Wait, wait... Um..." Malefor looked at his previous self who is slowly fading away. "Now that HE'S gone... Who are you and why are you in my dream?"

"They know me as Casprostor, but that's not my real name. With my abilities, I can travel to any time and any world, including your dreamscape." He walks away as the void slowly turns white. "I can't tell you why I wanted to help you, but I can tell you my name as long as you keep it a secret." The gray dragon turned his head around, smiling at him. "The name's Khrono. When you have any issues with worlds or time, I'll be there."

* * *

"Wait, you met Casprostor?!" Cyril asked in surprise. "THE Casprostor?!"

"Well, this is certainly surprising, shocking, startling, stunning, unpredicted, ama-" Argus clears his throat, stopping Volteer from talking.

"Sorry, Volteer. But we need to hear more from Malefor." The logic guardian said to him.

"So, he helped me by killing my pa- I mean, some kind of monster. He said that he can travel through time and space and said that if we're in trouble, he'll come." The dragon explained to them.

"And we thought that the Bianca woman's already mysterious enough." Sparx said, crossing his arms. "What's next? Maybe one of them will come and greet us here?"

"I'm here." All of them turned around, seeing the rabbit sitting on a rock. "Maybe it's time for me to explain myself."

"Finally, answers!" Spyro said. "I've been waiting for this!"

"I am actually the eldress of the Tralkis tribe. We live in an underground village, staying away from the above environment. One of my friends once told me it's because of a war that happened many years ago. Since then, none of my people were brave enough to go up, excluding me." She continues. "I tried going up one time, but a group of apes found me and injured both of my eyes. Now, I can only see with my magic. Luckily, some people said that I can even see better than a normal person. After my friends told me that the apes are working for dragons, I planned my revenge on their species by entering the Dragon Temple and hiding until a dragon came. I was originally going to kill you, but when I realized that you're not on the apes' side, I decided not to do it. I still felt guilty after that day, so I helped you once when you were in Dante's Freezer."

"I see. Thanks for explaining yourself, Mrs. Bianca." The younger dragon thanked her. "But... How did you know that we were in Dante's Freezer that time?"

"It's a spell that I mastered when I returned home after our first meeting." She said to him. "It's called Future Vision. If I remember correctly, logic dragons could also use it."

"That is indeed correct." Argus nodded. "I haven't taught Malefor about that one, so maybe this is the best time for it."

"Are ya all goin' to train again?" Sheila asked. "We haven't even ate brekky yet!"

"Sheila's right. Training could wait." Lacus stands up. "Care to join breakfast with us, Mrs. Bianca?"

"It would be a pleasure, Mrs. Lacus." The 2 of them smiled at each other.

"Looks like someone's making friends already." The dragonfly mumbled to himself.

"I can hear you, Sparx." Bianca said.

"Wait, how the, what?!"

"What?"

"What."

"..."

"You know what? Nevermind, lady."


	13. Chapter 12: Last 2 Elders

The group are outside of Munitions Forge, waiting for Flame and the girls. "Okay, so while we're waiting, let's take some memory test. Anyone remember who we're supposed to save here?" Handel asked.

"Terrador, the earth guardian. And Clarene, the sound guardian." Bianca answered. "Easy to remember if you're blind like me."

"Guys!" Stealth calls out to them as she and the other 2 arrive. "Sorry for the wait!"

"Good thing Bianca used her magic to tell us to go here." Elora said. "We're so happy to have you in our team."

"I feel the same." The rabbit smiles. "But I'm afraid that I'll be accompanying all of you only in this mission. After that, I need to return to my village."

"So, Handel... How're you going to fight?" Flame asked.

"Fight? I'm not gonna fight." He starts floating on the air, green auras circling him. "I provide support, and I can also be your navigator."

"You didn't tell us you can do magic." Spyro said.

"Well, Greta can do it too, but I'm sure that mine is stronger." He said to them. "And although her magic is weaker, she controls it better."

"We should've recruited Greta too, now that we know her powers."

"So, how long are we gonna wait here?" The faun asked. "The 2 of them must be waiting."

* * *

**Meanwhile in another world...**

* * *

On top of a hill on nighttime, 2 young dragons, one brown and one white, can be seen sitting together. Unlike other worlds, the skies in this one are bright purple, and in some rare cases, it could change to pitch black. "God, where is that jerk?!" The white dragoness grunts. "It's been 3 hours since he left!"

"Maybe we should try to be a bit more patient." The brown dragon suggested. "He must be in a fight or something. We can't just get mad at him, after everything that he taught us."

Suddenly, a portal appears behind them. Khrono jumps out of it. "I'm back!"

Angered, the dragoness walk towards him and yells. "KHRONO, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DARE TO LEAVE US HERE AGAIN, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"Hello to you too, Rixile." The gray dragon answers calmly. "Of course, I won't. As long as you control your anger." He then looks at the other dragon. "Sorry that you had to stay here with her, Foe."

"It's okay." Foe joins them. "So, where have you been?"

"Traveling through worlds. Just like usual." He said to them. "Actually, I helped a dragon in his dreams, and I had to tell him who I was."

"Dang it, Khrono, we were supposed to keep this a secret!" Rixile yells at him again.

"Sorry. But believe me, he's worth knowing our identity." He smiles. "I just know it. He might even be a good addition to our team."

"Does he have the Worldcross and Timecross elements too?" The brown dragon asked.

"No, but the 3 of us are enough dragons to have them." Khrono replied.

* * *

**Common Dragon Knowledge: Casprostor (Khrono), Hallakey (Rixile), and F - 03 (Foe). The 3 of them are known as the**** Worldcrosser Trio. They got their name by saving their own homeworld and other worlds. Because they're just legends, not many people still believe that they exist.**

* * *

Back at Munitions Forge, the group keeps getting deeper, with Handel showing them the way. "5 enemies on the left turn, get ready."

The group turned left and fights the apes that are hiding there, with them having the high ground, outnumbering the enemies. After all of them are killed, the teen gives another information. "Looks like we're almost there. Be careful, though. I can sense a very powerful elemental magic near us."

"I wonder who it is..." Malefor mumbles.

"Hold your curiosity, Malefor. It could be dangerous." Bianca said to him. "Or worse, it could be deadly."

"Ugh, can we just get out of this maze already? I need open space with all of these giants!" Sparx said to them. "It's so hard to breathe when you're the only dragonfly here!"

"No worries, we'll get out if this... Red cave thingy? Or whatever it is?" Handel told him. "Just a few more turns and enemies."

"Why do I have a bad feeling when you said 'few'?"

* * *

In the dragon temple, the guardians are having their time while waiting for Spyro and the others to come back. Lacus can be seen meditating inside her room, still standing on her legs but with her eyes closed. After a minute passes, she feels a strong shock on her head, meaning something bad will happen. "This... This can't be good..."

"What is it?" The other guardians asked.

"It's... It's bad..."

"What? What's bad?" Her husband asked her. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Ember and Cynder... They're coming to Munitions Forge."


	14. Chapter 13: Moles Are Not a Joke

"YES! WE'RE OUTSIDE!" Sparx cheered as the group got out of the cave. "Boy, that was a long walk!"

"In your case, I think you mean 'fly'." Spyro said to him. "How's our surroundings, Handel?"

"I can sense many creatures here... Not dragons, and they're alive." Handel answered him. "However, many of them are badly injured. Wanna know why? Take a lucky guess..."

"Cynder and Ember. It must be their doings..." Sheila said. "Looks like we gotta handle 2 giant ankle biters today."

"Wait, how can you know they're still kids?" Malefor asked her.

"Just guessin'." The kangaroo answered him. "By the way, have any ideas who these creatures are, mate?"

"They're called Manweersmalls. Creatures that live underground and got enslaved by the apes." Suddenly, the boy flinches. "Wait, what?! What in the world is this...?!"

"Handel? What's wrong?!" Stealth asked him.

"I can sense another being... Bigger than the Manweersmalls..." Handel scratches his head. "I could do a quick territorial scan if you guys want me to."

"Go ahead." The purple dragon said, telling him to start scanning.

"Scanning territory..."

...

"Got it. This creature is called a Hookhohan, another being that lives in Munitions Forge... It seems that this one's the last one of their kind, meaning that he's alone."

"Does he seem dangerous?" Elora asked.

"Unlike the Manweersmalls, this dude is stronger and won't back out from a fight." Handel continues his explanation. "From the data that I obtained, Hookhohans and Manweersmalls are friendly to each other, as the both of them are like neighbors. Maybe this one's protecting the Manweersmalls."

"We better be careful. That guy might mistaken us as threats." Flame said. "Now, can we talk about that volcano over there WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO ERUPT?!"

"We gotta be quick and save the guardians, plus the other creatures that live here!" Spyro said, running forward.

...

"Hey!" A man's voice is heard, shouting at them. "Who are you people?!" The man has red skin and blonde hair, wearing brown pants and an iron helmet.

"Huh. You're right, Flame. He does mistaken us as threats." Handel said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault, 'kay?"

"I'm still waiting for that answer!" The man shouts. "I don't really trust dragons, so don't you dare test me!"

"W - we will!" Malefor replied. "Um... Where should I start...?"

"Malefor, just, let me handle this, okay?" The faun said to him. "Okay, this is a long story, but I'll make it short."

* * *

"Hm..." He scratches his chin, still unsure whether or not he should trust them. "Your story sounds unreal, but there are many unreal things that happened to me too. I say I trust you, only until those guardians are saved." The man shook his head. "I suppose I haven't told you all my name. It'll be fair now that I know all of you. I'm Ka - Boom, call me KB."

"Okay, then. It's nice to meet you Mr. KB." The purple dragon smiled. "I'm sorry if we've bothered you."

"It's fine, for now. I suppose that all of you also know about my friends that live here." He said. "Their leader is Mole - Yair, that one over there."

"Where are the others?" Sheila asked him.

"Caged by Cynder and Ember. Now all they can do is wait until Boyzitbig blows to kill them." The ground rumbles, surprising all of them. "Which shouldn't be long... I want to help them, but I can't, not without my cannon."

"How about we help instead?" Malefor suggested. "Me, big bro, and Flame are going to free them. Now, for your cannon..."

"It's inside the cave. The apes must've hid it from him." Handel said. "Which means we need to get in again. Anyone that aren't dragons, come with me."

"Huh. Maybe you guys aren't evil after all." KB said to them. "I'll help the 3 of you. Now, come on. We got no time to waste."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tall Plains...**

* * *

"UGH, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Greta huffs angrily. "My stupid twin is on an adventure, while I AM stuck HERE, MAKING POTIONS TO GROW PLANTS!"

"Try calming yourself." Kane said to her. "Also, try to imagine the bad things that could happen to him. It'll make you feel different."

The teen opens her mouth to argue with him, but decides not to. "Well... I guess I don't want to think it THAT far. I mean, he IS annoying, but I don't want anything bad to happen..."

"See? You quickly changed."

"I just... Hope he comes back soon." She scratches her head. "Back to work I go."

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to help." The Atlawa offered her.

"Sure. Thanks, Kane. At least you're smarter than my twin."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Handel, what's wrong?" Elora asked. "Don't tell me you're having a cold in a hot place like this."

"No, it's not that... I think someone just talked about me." He said to her. "By the way, any of you found KB's cannon?"

"Um... Is it big?" Stealth asked him. "And fit on his arms?"

"According to my scanning, it is."

"Then I guess I found it." The elf lifts up the cannon, then drops it on the ground. "This is gonna be REAL useful! Can anyone help me lift it?"

* * *

"That's the last one!"

"Yeah, it is." KB sat down. "Finally, all of them are freed. My fist hurts so much, now."

"KB!" They all turn around to see the others running to them while lifting the Hookhohan's cannon. "We found it!"

"Great! Now I can fight actively!" He takes the cannon. "The guardians should be in the mines, near a large labor camp. I'll be leading the way there."

"Thanks, Mr. KB." The purple dragon said to him.

"No, no. I should be the one to thank you all." The ground rumbles again. "That'll have to wait, though. We need to hurry."


	15. Chapter 14: Wild Cards

"Wait, what...?" KB tilted his head in confusion. In front of them, instead if the guardians, is another Manweersmall. "What do you mean they're not here?"

"Um, sorry for asking, but... Are you sure that this is where the guardians are kept?" Bianca asked. "Good thing I didn't waste my teleportation spell and Future Vision just to go here."

"I used mine though." Malefor said. "I tried to tell you guys about it while we were on our way, but all of you are too busy on the fight. Now I can't use it anymore, not until tomorrow."

"Haven't Mole - Yair told you? The guardians are kept in the center of the volcano, and it's not too far from where we are right now." The Manweersmall, Exhumor, said to them. "Oh, and thank you for freeing me."

"You're welcome, Exhumor." Spyro smiled. "Although, it was not our intention in the first place... But it's still good to have you safe now. Bianca, can you teleport her to the place where Mole - Yair is?"

"Sure thing. At least I still have more mana for another teleportation spell." The 2 of them disappears.

"Well, now's our time to go."

* * *

"Everything's going normal so far." Foe said, looking at a reflection that shows the group on their journey. "Khrono, Rixile, did you found anything weird?"

"Nope. No paradoxes, no abnormality, and no anomaly." The dragoness answered. "The other worlds are doing fine."

"Same here." Khrono said. "Now that our job's done, let's stay and relax here."

"But I thought the Chronoscyum is not a place for slacking off." The brown dragon replied. "It's for us to guard the other worlds, right?"

"But we can still do some other things with it." Rixile walks forward to the reflection where Foe is standing in front of, and holds it, blurring the image. "Fast forward, 50 minutes."

"Oh, I see." He nods. "As a beginner, I really got a lot to learn."

"Don't worry, Foe. Although you're an amateur, you're the most mature one in our group."

"Thanks, Khrono." The other dragon thanked him.

"Shut up, you 2!" The dragoness shouts, pointing at the reflection.

* * *

"I bet you can't ring that bell." The dragonfly said to him.

"Come on, why would I want to?" Spyro replied to him. "But maybe... Malefor would do it."

"W - what? M - me?" The said dragon shakes his head. "No, sorry, I don't wanna take a risk... I mean, what if it's a trap?"

"Oh, I see... You're scared, aren't ya?" Sparx mocked him. "Okay, then that means your big bro will have to do it. Or is he scared too?"

"I'm not scared!" He immediately rings the bell, making the place shake. Overwhelmed by the loud noise, his brother drops down in pain. Then, the bell falls down, trapping him under it.

"BIG BRO!" Malefor rushes to the bell, trying to move it. "Big bro!"

"Spyro! Are you okay, dude?!" The dragonfly flies to him. "Please be alive, please be alive!"

"Sparx, we gotta get back outside and tell the others!" The dragon said to him.

"I know! Just, don't shout!"

"I'm not shouting!"

"You are right now!"

"No, I'm-" He stops. "Wait... Am I shouting now...?"

"That's better."

"Whoa... No way!" Malefor jumps happily. "I can use the sound element!"

Suddenly, the bell starts cracking and shatters to pieces, letting Spyro out. "Phew! That bell was too cramped!"

"Big bro?!"

"Hey, Malefor." He smiled. "It's a good thing I can use my earth element, now."

"You know what? I think we should continue our talk. OUTSIDE this place." Sparx said to them.

* * *

**A few moments later...**

* * *

"Seriously, do any of you know how long it is freeing ALL of these creatures?" Flame said after breaking free another Manweersmall.

"Don't blame them. It's not their fault thay they're too many." KB replied to him. "Now that Spyro and Malefor have new abilities, it'll be faster."

"Yep!" Spyro uses his earth breath again to free a Manweersmall. "They're pretty useful in places such as these, knowing that fire doesn't effect the enemies."

"That just means that I'm completely USELESS!" The red dragon said. "Ancestors, am I missing all the fun."

"Just remember that we're doing this for good reasons." Elora said to him.

"Mhm." Stealth nods. "By the way, now that we're done here, any ideas to where Terrador and Clarene are?"

"I think I found them." Malefor answered her. "But..."

"God, you can't be serious right now."

"Yep, an ape." The purple dragon said. "Riding a train. At least I can use the water element, right?"

"And I can use my ice element." His brother said. "Handel could also heal us if we're down."

"Let me help too." Bianca said to him. "I think I remember some water spells that I can use."

"Good timin', mates." Sheila cheered. "Now, should we start?"


	16. Chapter 15: Surprise Surprise

"Just one more hit!" Spyro shouted. "Malefor!"

"Here's your water!" He shoots out his water breath. "And for the finishing touch, Mrs. Bianca!"

"It was fun while it lasted." She lifts up the train and the conductor to the air. "Goodbye." Both of them explodes, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"You all must be tired. Here, let me help." Handel said to them. After that, green auras appear around them. "That should do the trick."

"Thanks, Handel." Elora said to him. "I guess this means we can safely free Terrador and Clarene now."

* * *

"Thank you, all of you." Clarene said to them. "And especially you 2 purple dragons."

"It's quite hard to believe that the purple dragons are still alive." Terrador said. "But I also thank you all for helping us." Suddenly, the ground rumbles again.

"This... This is bad..." The teen said. "A dragon... No, wait... 2 dragons, both of them are big..."

"Wait. what?! Where?!" The purple dragon asked.

"They're inside the volcano! I don't know how, but-" Before he could finish his sentence, Cynder and Ember emerges out of a lava pool and quickly takes the crystal, filled with both of the guardian's energy. "It's... It's them..."

"EVERYONE THAT AREN'T DRAGONS, GET ON OUR BACK!" The earth dragon commands them. KB and Handel then mounts him, while Elora, Bianca, and Stealth get on top of Clarene's back. "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

All of them flew away, fleeing from the 2 dragoness through Munitions Forge. "Come on! Can't these wings get faster?!" Flame said to himself.

"They're closing in." KB said to him. "I can shoot them if you wan-"

"No, don't! It's too risky!" Terrador told him. "We want ALL of us to return safely!"

But then, the Hookhohan spots a group of Manweersmalls, still caged. "NO, WAIT, STOP!"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR US!" The guardian shouts at him.

"THEY'RE STILL TRAPPED!" Without hesitation, KB jumps off from Terrador's back, landing on the place where the Manweersmalls are trapped. "Calm down! I'm gonna free you all!"

Flame looked at him, realizing that he is going to die burning if he stays there. _"That idiot, what the hell's he doing?!" _The red dragon thought to himself. "UGH, YOU'RE GONNA OWE ME YOUR LIFE AFTER THIS!" He quickly rushes down to them. However, the lava was going to fast, they know that it was too late to come back. Fire swallows them immediately, leaving nothing but a sea of flames.

"FLAME, NO!" Stealth shouts, standing up.

"NO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO, YOUNG LADY!" Clarene said to her. "They're... Gone. And nothing can change that... We can only hope for a miracle to happen."

"I..." She falls on her knees, still looking at the place where Flame and KB was at. "Y - you're right..."

"Remember, girls gotta be brave, no matter what we're facin'." Sheila said. "Now, we have to split up with the others, or else those monsters are gonna catch us."

"I'm sorry, Stealth..." Elora pats her on the back.

"No... It's okay. It's not your fault." The elf wipes off her tears. "I just wish that... I could see him one last time."

"Get ready to duck." Bianca said to them. "We're going inside a cave again."

* * *

"I can't believe what I just saw!" Malefor said to himself. "Flame and KB... Both of them are-"

"Now's not the time to think about that, Malefor!" Spyro shouts at him. "We're being chased by a big dragon right now!"

"For once, I agree with your brother!" Sparx said to him.

"COME HERE, YOU 2!" Ember shouted as she gets closer to them.

Then, Lacus came and charges at her, as the 2 fight each other, while the purple dragons can only watch. Both of them then dive down, continuing their fight at somewhere below.

"LACUS!" Spyro tries to go down too, but Malefor gets in his way. "Malefor, get out of my way! I need to help Lacus."

"No, you can't, and you won't!" His brother said to him. "I just used Future Vision again, and I saw you lose... It's the worst thing I've ever seen! Just, believe me, please! Don't go down there!"

"He's right, Spyro. It's all over." The dragonfly said to him.

"..." The purple dragon looked at them, and then nods. "Right... We have to check if the others are okay, first."

* * *

After the chase, they made it back to the Dragon Temple.

"Me and Clarene managed to get away from Cynder." Terrador said to them before looking at Ignitus. "And it's all thanks to him." The fire dragon keeps silent.

"Ignitus...?" Nestor walked up to him. "What's wrong? Is it Lacus?"

"Lacus is..." Argus started speaking. "A strong dragoness. I have faith in her."

"I think all of us agree on that." Volteer said.

"And the good thing is, all of you youngsters are still alive." Cyril said to them.

"Yeah, that's some good news." Sparx mumbles.

"All of us..." Malefor looked down.

"Well... Not ALL of us are still alive..." Elora said.

"Hate to say it, but she's right..." The kangaroo sighed.

Bianca rubs her forehead. "KB and..."

"Flame..." Stealth falls down, crying.

"Whatever happened to him..." Spyro said to them. "He died as a hero. And that's the best thing that could happen to him right now."

"I'm just... Shook." His brother said to him. "I never thought that out of all the people here, it would be Flame."

...

*Sigh* "I can't believe it! Returning back to the temple takes a whole day long!" A familiar voice is then heard. "I deserve a good night rest after this!" All of them turned their heads at him. "What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"YOU IDIOT!" The elf immediately hugs him, still crying. "I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOREVER!"

"M - mademoiselle?!" Flame looks at her, blushing. "Um... W - wait, did you guys seriously thought I was dead?!"

"Of course we did!" The faun shouted at him.

"B - but... How?" Malefor shook his head.

"I learned a new move right before the lava touched me. It's called Fire Field." The red dragon explained. "It can protect anything near me from fire. Basically, my body learned it in a dangerous situation like that."

"What about Ka - Boom?" Bianca asked him. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine with the other moles. They decided to move to another place." He answered.

Stealth stood back up, wiping off her tears. "Stupid dragon..." She said to him. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"Uh... Guys? Be right back!" Flame ran out of the temple, with Stealth chasing him.

"GIMME BACK MY TEARS!"

"Please, let me explain, m'lady!"

"Those 2 are such a great couple." The rabbit smiled. "I wish I was like them."

* * *

**To IllusionMaster17: "Did I tricked you with my PM? XD"**


	17. Chapter 16: Approaching Climax

_"This is beautiful..." A dragoness said, gazing at the starry skies with Malefor next to him. "I've never had the chance to compliment the beauty of nature... Thank you, Malefor. This means a lot to me."_

_"You're welcome. It's great to have new friends, especially if it means stopping a whole war." The purple dragon grinned. "I also feel great now, that I can see the skies as well."_

_"I guess the both of us are on the same situation, then." She smiled. "Again, I really mean it, thanks a lot. Without you and your friends, the world could've be torn to pieces, right now."_

_"Hey, you 2!" Stealth's voice is heard from below the temple's roof. The 2 of them looked down to see her, along with the others, waving at them. "Come on! We got food!"_

_"Coming!" Malefor replied to her. He then walks down with the dragoness. "You're coming too, right?"_

_"Of course!" She said to him. "Hey, Malefor. Just remember that, even though we're having fun right now, he's still there, waiting for the perfect chance to attack us."_

_"And that's why we're going to train hard, so we can face him head on." _

* * *

"Wha-?!" The dragon woke up, shocked after the dream he had. "_Everything seems normal... And that dream seems pretty real... But my body felt way different, as if it were stronger than the one I have right now... Plus, that dragoness..." _He thought to himself. _"W__ \- wait... Did I just... Used Future Vision while sleeping?!"_

"Hey, Mal." Spyro entered the room, smiling at him. "Today's training day. Are you ready to start?"

"Yea- Wait, you mean, right now?"

"Well, yeah." He tilted his head. "Why ask? You usually love trainings."

"No, it's nothing... Just, I had a weird dream last night..."

"Again? Don't tell me..."

"No, no, it's different this time." Malefor sighed. "It's just like reality. I really FELT the dream. The weirdest part is, there's a stranger in it... I don't know who she is, but she seems so nice to me... Maybe it's the future?"

"I'm no logic element expert, but maybe you can ask Argus." His brother suggested. "Now, let's go out for a minute and smell the fresh air, THEN we can train."

* * *

**A few moments later...**

* * *

"The condition we are in right now is really critical." Nestor said to Malefor. "Lacus could be dying right now, and so, you need to master this one move. It's called the Stone Fury. I know, I promised to teach you that after you rescued Volteer and Argus, but I keep forgetting."

"It's okay. At least I can try to do it now." He smiled. "Okay, what do I do?"

"It's actually like Stone Pierce, but the rocks shoot rapidly and in all directions." He explained. "Now, try focusing like when you're going to use Stone Pierce."

"Got it."

...

"Great. Think of yourself as a rock. Imagine someone throwing you to the ocean." Nestor said. "What would you do?"

_"I would try my best to keep on floating on the surface."_

He slowly levitates, not realizing it. "That's it. Then, a fish starts to mistake you for food, but a seagull also has the same thoughts after seeing you. What would you do to keep them away?"

_"Almost there..."_

...

"NOW!" The purple dragon roars as many spear - shaped rocks appear around him. All of them flies from him in high speed, piercing the walls. "Whoa... Did I...?"

"That was..." The stone guardian looked at one of the rocks. "Amazing. You certainly got the power of a guardian, though I shouldn't be surprised, knowing that you ARE a purple dragon."

"I feel great!" He jumps happily. "What's next?"

"Go ask Argus to help you practice your Logic Fury." Nestor said to him. "It really helps when you're cornered."

"Will do. Thanks, Nestor!" Malefor walked away, leaving him.

* * *

"This timeline's doing well. Nothing bad happened." Foe said. "Though, technically Lacus getting captured was bad, it's still part of it."

"You're doing great so far." Khrono said to him. "How's the situation at the lair?"

"Let me check..."

* * *

_"It's weird... So weird..." _Ember thought to herself, remembering the time when she and Lacus got in to a fight at Munitions Forge. _"I almost lost to her, just because I flinched a little... She wasn't like the other guardians, she's... Different... And special..."_

"Ember." The pink dragoness got startled. She looks forward to see Cynder, smiling at her. "You did a great job fighting with her. How's the extraction process going?"

"It's going good so far." She turned around to look at the room where she imprisoned Lacus at. _"That's right... Me and Cynder are almost there. We can achieve our goal with just this one guardian. We'll be able to free our master."_

* * *

"They're having the upper hand right now." The brown dragon said. "Is that normal?"

"Yep." Rixile nodded, approaching them. "I've watched their story till the end. It's supposed to happen." Foe raised his fingers to ask, but she speaks again. "And don't think that I would spoil it to you. Just watch it."

* * *

The group are standing outside the temple, prepared to start their mission to save Lacus. Yesterday, each of them trained with the guardians, learning many new abilities in the process.

"Remember, right now, it is really a critical situation." Ignitus said to them. "We taught you all so many things, and we hope that you can use it to defeat those 2 villains."

"Handel and Bianca will be supporting you all from here." Argus explained. "Bianca learned a new spell that lets her link Handel's magical energy to the 3 of you. If you need healing, just say it."

"Me, Elora, and Sheila are gonna be distractions." Stealth said. "Don't worry about us. When the apes start chasing, just kill 'em!"

"Spyro, Flame, Malefor." Cyril walked up to them. "The spotlight is yours."

* * *

"Cynder." Ember called her sister. "I can sense it. They're coming."

"All apes, guard this place!" The dragoness commanded them. "I'm not going to let them fail our plans! Our master HAS to return, no matter what!"

The pink dragoness looked at her. _"Why does this feel wrong...?"_

* * *

_"Malefor!"  
_

_The purple dragon opened his eyes. In front of him was the dragoness from his dream. "W - what?! W - who are you?!"_

_"Help me..." She starts crying. "I don't want to do this... Save me... Make me normal again..."_

_"What are you talking about?!" He asked. "I barely even know you!"_

_"You must win..."_

_..._

_"It's your only choice..."_

_..._

_"And I know you will..."_

* * *

He shook his head, realizing that he's back to the real world, outside of the temple.

_"Was that... No, it's not the time to think about it."_

He looks forward, elemental energy flowing through out his body.

_"No turning back, now."_

Even if he wants to, he can't. For the safety of that person, he has to.

_"I WILL save you."_

* * *

**(Music: Break You Open (Short Version))**

**Can you hear me?  
Are you far away and distracted?  
Or afraid of what I might say?  
'Cause I know your every move  
I can see things that you walk right through  
And I listen to the lessons lost on you  
In your race to escape the truth**

**But I will be the one to break you open  
Make you come undone  
And I will be the one to turn you over  
Let you see what you've become  
'Cause there's something in you  
That's dying to come alive  
But your happy hanging on, just getting by**

**Has it faded?  
Are you bored with the life you created?  
Would you sacrifice yourself  
To protect everything you own?  
Cause it seems to me that the more you have  
The more you want  
And less you understand  
How to love and let things go**

**But I will be the one to break you open  
Make you come undone and  
I will be the one to turn you over  
Let you see what you've become  
'Cause there's something in you  
That's dying to come alive  
But your happy hanging on, just getting by**


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Battle (Part 1)

Inside the lair, many apes are seen guarding the pathways. However, unknown to them, Stealth and Sheila are already in, hiding on higher platforms of the place, thanks to the dragons' help.

"Aww, look at those tiny little monkeys. Waiting to be destroyed." The elf smiled. "These small blades should do the trick." She takes out multiple blades and aims them at the apes.

"You're gonna kill 'em, mate?" The kangaroo asked her.

"Nope. Just wanna get their attentions." She then throws them. The apes immediately heard the sound of the blades shooting down, and turns their head to the upper platform, right in time before the blades could hit them. "Yeah!"

"What the hell was that?!" One of them asked in shock.

"Now's my turn." Meanwhile, Flame and Elora are getting ready to fly through the crowd. "Hold on tight, Elora!"

The latter gets a tight grip on his neck. "Like this?"

"N - no! C - can't b - bre - ath!"

She quickly lets go. "Whoops. Sorry, Flame."

"Let's just get moving. Try holding on to my horns."

They flew quickly through the apes, landing on the other side. "Okay. You're ready Flame?"

"Mhm." He grinned. "Watch what else I can do with my Fire Field." Flame then unleashes a field of fire around all of them. Then, the apes, who didn't realize their presence until now, starts burning. All of them screaming in agony until they're nothing but ashes.

"Wow, Flame..." Elora looked at the ashes. "That was brutal..."

"WOO HOO!" Sheila and Stealth jumped down. "THAT WAS AWESOME, MATE!"

"YEAH!" The elf shouted.

"Hey, it would actually help if you all be quiet for a minute." They all stopped. "Mighty Ancestors of Earth, may my voice reach out to you. Summon the Vines of Purity, and let them open the obstacles in our path." Slowly, giant vines grow from the ground and begins to stick on the door. Cracks can be seen on it, until it finally breaks. "Thanks, Terrador." She whispered. They went through the pathway, but then stops in front of a dead end. "Sooo, I can only use that once an hour... What now?"

* * *

"Spyro, Malefor, can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Handel." Spyro answered. "What's going on?"

"It seems that the others met a dead end." Handel explained to him. "You 2 should be able to help them by destroying that wall."

"But how can we know which wall is which?" Malefor asked.

"According to my scans, there's another wall that connects directly to their location. Just follow the path."

"Wait, you can scan this place even though you're not here?" The older dragon asked him.

"Well, yeah. It only takes a spell from Bianca and a logic boost from Argus." He said to them. "What're you waiting for? Go!"

* * *

Back at the temple, Handel guides Spyro and Malefor to their destination. "This is going well."

"Our plan seems to be working smoothly." Bianca approached him. "I can't wait to see what happens next."

The human chuckled. "Good thing I scanned it before this. After I did that, I found out that there are 2 entrances to their lair. Elora, Flame, Stealth, and Sheila went to the left entrance, while the purple dragons went through the right one. The right entrance seemed to be long and full of enemies, so that's why I put those siblings there, while the others only had to deal with a room with many apes. After Elora opened the door, I actually knew that it would be a dead end, but I also found out that there is an anomaly on the ground there. Then I told Spyro and Malefor to go and help the others to reunite with them, although it is actually so they can help them if anything bad happens."

"I'm quite impressed." The rabbit smiled. "I guess not all teenagers are dumb."

"Thanks for the compliment, Bianca." Suddenly, he felt something weird happening. "Wait, what...?"

* * *

The 2 purple dragons successfully defeated all of the enemies along the way, and arrived at another dead end. "Wow, those ladies got prepared before we came." Spyro said.

"SPYRO, MALEFOR, WATCH OUT!"

"Huh? Handel? Watch wha-" The purple dragon immediately got punched by something that came out of the ground. He fell back down, unconscious.

"BIG BRO!"

"NO, MALEFOR, FOCUS ON THE ENEMY!" The younger dragon stopped and turned around, realizing what he's going to face alone. A big humanoid being, it's body made out of fire.

"W - what the heck is that thing?!"

* * *

"This is bad... So bad..." Handel said to himself. "I didn't know there was another one there as well!"

"Another one?" She looked at him, worried. "Oh goodness... You mean..."

* * *

"Sheila!" Elora rushes to the kangaroo, who is also unconscious. "Please, don't die..."

Flame stared at the monster in front of him. It was similar to the one in the other side, but the difference is that it's made out of water. "Elora, you take care of Sheila. Mademoiselle, help me beat this creature." He said seriously.

"With pleasure!" She prepared her blades before running to it, with Flame behind her. "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!!"

* * *

Malefor hit him with his water element, but the fire ignites again right after it was extinguished. "I don't know what to do to stop him!"

"Malefor, I think I found a way!"

"Handel?!" He quickly dodged the enemy's attack right after he answered. "Be fast!"

"Yeah, but you need Spyro to be awake, so go wake him up!"

"But what about THIS THING?!" The enemy lifted his fist, preparing to punch him.

"No need." A beam of ice froze the enemy's lower body. "I'm awake." Malefor turned around to see his brother, angered by the fire creature. "What's the plan, Handel?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, the plan. Spyro, you use ice to freeze it, then Malefor should immediately melt the ice with water!"

"It's still frozen!" The purple dragon breathes out water, melting the ice on it's legs. It also melted them, leaving his upper body. "Wow..."

"DIE!" Spyro shoots out another beam of ice from his jaws, freezing the enemy completely. "NOW!"

Malefor did the same thing, melting all of it. "We... Did it...?"

"We did..." The older dragon fell down, exhausted. "He hit real hard. I can still feel it."

* * *

"FLAME, STEALTH, KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" The faun shouted. "I CAN STILL USE THE ANCESTORS' HELP!"

"Come here, ya big idiot!" Stealth runs around it.

"Mighty Ancestors of Earth, may my voice reach out to you..."

"Take this!" Flame shoots out a fireball at the enemy, drawing it's attention.

"Forgive my acts of overusing your strengths."

"YOOO!" The elf waved at it. "I'M STILL HERE, WETFACE!"

"Please, take some of my energy, and lend me your help!" Another monster, shaped like the enemy rises up, being made out of leaves and plants. "Thank you..." Elora collapses to the ground.

* * *

"Oh my ancestors..." Handel fell to his knees, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was serious..."

"Nice thinking Handel." Bianca said to him. "And I'm guessing that this isn't the last time you're gonna do that."

"Great... Did you reaaaallly have to remind me?"

* * *

**Finally, my exams are finished, and I managed to write this! That means only 2 chapters left.**

**Meanwhile****, if you haven't, you can read my new fic, Merged Stars. Another crossover but with ideas from Niceguy42 (I owe him A LOT). **


End file.
